The present invention relates to clutch release bearings, that is to say members which are intended to act on the disengaging mechanism of a clutch, in particular for motor vehicles.
As is known, a clutch release bearing of this type substantially comprises an operating element, which is adapted to be acted on by a control member, such as a clutch fork, and a drive element, which, under the action of the operating element, is adapted to act on the disengaging mechanism of a clutch, axially acting elastic means being supported by the operating element and bearing on the drive element in order to act on the latter in the direction of stop means which are axially fast with the operating element.
In practice, the drive element is capable of bearing on the disengaging mechanism of the clutch, approximately along a circumference, and the axially acting elastic means also bear on the drive element approximately along a circumference.